Trop bleus
by Nanthana14
Summary: AVENGERS 1. Thor connaissait Loki... Bien plus que son frère ne le pensait lui-même et ça, cette folie, cette attitude, ses yeux bleus électriques, ce n'était pas lui, pas son frère...


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 _ **AVENGERS 1.**_

 **Thor connaissait Loki... Bien plus que son frère ne le pensais lui-même et ça, cette folie, cette attitude, ses yeux bleus électriques, ce n'était pas lui, pas son frère...**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _TROP BLEUS_**

Les yeux de Loki étaient comme le reste de la personnalité du jeune homme… changeants… La plupart du temps, ils étaient verts, un vert émeraude troublant qui semblait vous dévisager et percer votre âme, mais il arrivait aussi qu'ils soient bleus, d'un bleu glacial et translucide.

Thor avait toujours trouvé cela étrange, mais il n'en était plus à une bizarrerie concernant son petit frère… et cela cadrait assez bien avec sa personnalité espiègle et malicieuse. Peut-être s'amusait-il lui-même à déstabiliser les gens avec ça, grâce à sa magie ?

De toute manière, bleus ou verts, les yeux de son cadet étaient toujours aussi expressifs et Thor, contrairement à d'autres, parvenait à lire à l'intérieur de manière assez simple, ce qui agaçait royalement le principal intéressé, qui trouvait que pour un dieu du mensonge, ne pas réussir à tout cacher à son frère était plus qu'embêtant.

En revanche, cela amusait Thor et c'était pour ça qu'il avait cette manie de l'attraper par la nuque quand il voulait lui parler de manière sérieuse. Tout d'abord, parce que ça le calmait. C'était étrange, mais il le sentait se détendre toujours un peu quand il l'agrippait de la sorte, comme une bête sauvage qu'il parvenait à dompter… Oui, c'était un peu ça finalement, Loki avait ce côté rebelle et sauvage que Thor aimait, mais qui le rendait aussi parfois un peu trop impulsif, toutefois il y avait plus. Quand sa main se glissait sur sa nuque, il le bloquait et ses yeux pouvaient lire dans les siens, lire la colère, la douleur, la fatigue… mais lire…

Le problème étant que là, depuis le début, depuis que Loki avait attaqué la Terre pour une raison que Thor savait ne pas être réellement la seule, il ne lisait plus rien… à part… la folie ?

Des yeux trop bleus, même pour lui… De la colère, violente et presque incompréhensible par son intensité et encore plus de folie… Ce n'était pas normal… Son frère avait du caractère. Il était rebelle, peu enclin à suivre certaines règles, mais il n'était pas fou, pas de cette manière. Toute cette destruction, toute cette sauvagerie, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Et pourquoi ses yeux étaient-ils si bleus ? Est-ce que cela venait de la magie de son sceptre ? Est-ce qu'il y avait autre chose ? Une chose que Thor aurait dû comprendre, mais qu'il ne voyait pas ? Une chose en lien avec cette année où il l'avait cru mort ?

Depuis le début, Thor ne comprenait pas… La violence de sa haine… Cette folie qui le poussait à massacrer des gens innocents… Cette manière de lui hurler qu'il l'avait lâché ! Bien sûr que non, il ne l'avait pas lâché… Il n'aurait jamais pu le faire ! Il était son petit frère ! Plus que nul autre il aurait voulu le sauver, le hisser sur le pont arc-en-ciel à ses côtés et le bercer dans ses bras… Il avait tant pleurer de ne pas avoir assez de force à ce moment-là pour le retenir… Il aurait voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il se moquait de ses origines, qu'il était simplement son petit frère, mais rien ne semblait faire diminuer sa folie et Thor avait peur…

Peur de ses nouveaux alliés qui ne voyaient pas en lui son frère, mais un ennemi à éliminer, surtout depuis qu'il avait tué le fils de Coul devant lui… avec une sauvagerie et un plaisir qui ne ressemblaient pas au Loki avec lequel il avait grandi. Les autres, les Avengers voulaient le tuer et Thor pouvait le comprendre, c'était bien ce qui le terrorisait… Il comprendrait qu'ils le mettent à mort, mais il ne voulait pas ça, surtout pas… Il voulait lui parler et il voulait comprendre !

Que s'était-il passé pendant cette année ? Pourquoi Heimdall ne pouvait-il pas le voir ? Et toujours cette même idée qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit : pourquoi ses yeux étaient aussi bleus ? Ils pouvaient l'être, il le savait… Mais pourquoi autant ?

Thor était de plus en plus bouleversé. Il voulait un autre moment, une autre chance de lui parler et elle était venue là-haut, sur cette Tour Stark, quand il avait réussi à l'agripper une fois de plus, à le rapprocher assez près de lui pour qu'il soient face à face. Il l'avait secoué, tentant de lui faire reprendre ses esprits avant que tout finisse par s'écrouler autour d'eux. Il l'avait secoué. Il l'avait maintenu fermement, tentant de retrouver ce frère qu'il aimait malgré ses erreurs.

\- Loki !

Et il s'était immobilisé, comme dompté une fois de plus par la main puissante de son frère. Thor avait lutté contre ses émotions en le détaillant et Loki avait frémit pendant que ses yeux s'étaient braqués sur son frère. Des yeux plus clairs, presque de nouveau verts, dans lesquels Thor avait lu de la détresse et de la résignation, mais plus une trace de folie, au moins pendant quelques secondes… au moins pendant quelques mots prononcés d'une voix brisée.

\- C'est trop tard…

Cette fois, ce fut Thor qui frémit. Bien sûr que non il n'était pas trop tard. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait encore tout arrêter.

\- _Loki !_

Tous ces mots qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Tous ces mots qu'il avait envie de lui dire pendant qu'il le pouvait.

\- _Rentre avec moi ! Arrête ! Tu n'es pas sans patrie. Je suis là, Loki. Je t'aiderai. Laisse-moi te ramener._

Des mots qu'il ne put malheureusement jamais lui dire, car tout changea en une fraction de secondes Des yeux à nouveau bleus, glacials et remplis de folie. Une hargne sauvage qui fit jaillir un poignard entre ses doigts et la douleur quand la lame s'enfonça dans sa chair alors qu'il perçut un dernier mot sans savoir d'où il venait.

\- _Pardon._

Et un autre mot, plus violent et sur un ton qui ne ressemblait pas plus à son frère que ses yeux trop bleus.

\- Les Sentiments !

Thor redressa la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre, mais il savait qu'il y serait forcé et la peur le reprit pendant que son frère s'éloigna. Un frère dont il ne comprenait plus l'attitude et dont la froideur des yeux, le pétrifiait encore, lui laissant des pensées remplies de détresse.

\- _Non Loki… Ne me force pas à me battre vraiment contre toi…_

* * *

 **Alors voilà. Je sais qu'il y a pas mal de théories à ce sujet et j'ai voulu joué un peu avec parce que pour moi, oui, Loki est manipulé et oui, ce n'est pas vraiment sa voix en VO quand il dit '"sentiment". Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans une review ! A très vite !**


End file.
